rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Louisea Terimidias
'Louisea Terimidias' : Louisea Terimidias 'was the Matron of Fenris Isle, Wife to it's Lord, Araxamas Terimidias, and Mother to Three Children. She had a firey spirit which was tempered by her superiors to become a calm, calculative, weapon for Gilneas, and later, for the good of her husband. Biography 'Early Life Louisea Terimidias was born into the noble family of the Silverlaines, located within Silverpine Forest. Their mighty Keep, Silverlaine Keep (Now Shadowfang Keep) watched over their lands. She had a comfortable Childhood, up until.... .One fateful morning when Louisea was but 10 years old. Two hooded men came to the Keep. Louisea saw under their cloaks they had been wearing leather armor, and had daggers and various blades strapped to their legs and waist. With a letter from King Greymane themself, they took Louisea away from her family, to be recruited into one of the most secretive organisations on Azeroth. She would grow up deprived of the comfortable life she had imagined, every day she was forced to train, learn and master the arts of stealth, deception and politics. She was told what she would be doing would be for Gilneas, A Plan devised at the highest level. They needed a mole, a spy in the very heart of their rival nation Lordaeron. Louisea was just a means to this end. She would attend balls and keep up a public appearance as to not arouse suspicion, being reunited with her family at the age of 16. She still trained with the spies, and now began taking up work with them. 5 years before the onset of the Second War, the Human Nations were very much in competition with one another. Intelligence was the most valuable resource these nations had, and so Louisea was sent on many assignments. Gathering intelligence, 'removing' key individuals, manipulating events, all in the name of Gilneas. But at last, her final assignment would present itself. When Louisea was 18 she was sent to participate in one of Fenris Isle's most noteable occasions, The Dawning Ball. The Nobles of Capital City would gather and mingle, amongst them was the family who ruled the Isles themselves, The Terimidias Family. They welcomed Louisea with open arms, and now close to her target, her final mission would commence. To seduce and win over the son of the old Lord Terimidias, Araxamas, Marry him, and then use the position as his matron to feed information on Lordaeron back to Gilneas. It wasn't as difficult as she had thought, just another mission, just another assignment for the good of Gilneas. But as weeks turned to months, as months turned to years, she began to believe the lies she had been feeding him. She began to doubt her purpose....perhaps he was her key to finding the life she had really wanted all the long. They would be married, and as planned Louisea began feeding information back to Gilneas. However just as Louisea began to truely believe her life of subterfuge was over, the real war would begin. The Second War With her Husband off joining the Grand Alliance. Louisea was left in charge of the Islands daily affairs as the official Matron. Araxamas knew he could not spare all the Knights lest he wished to leave the Kingdom unguarded from within. With that in mind he left a portion of the Order of Fenris to remain behind. Louisea didn't mind this, and as the Matron kept to running the more boring political tasks as Lady of Fenris Isle. While they would meander around on their quest to protect the people. Thoughout the War, Louisea used her position to gather intelligence on Lordaeron's affairs, their millitary strategies, and had it all delivered to Gilneas. Although she did not participate much in the War in terms of combat, it should be noted Louisea did venture out to collect intelligence on orc (or Human) movements at times, continuing to live her double life. 'Peace' After the war was over, Her husband returned a different man. Shaken by his ordeals in the blood smothered battlegrounds, Louisea did her best to comfort him. She had known him to be a couragously cocky individual, both skilled and cunning. Now resorted to a shivering wreck of depression and rage, he would have need of her more than ever. Louisea finally decided it was by his side where she truely belonged, cutting ties and disassociating herself from Gilneas and the Organisation she onced was praised by. Gilneas was furious, but after a couple failed attempts to regain control of their 'asset', they gave up, or so she would think. Finally Louisea could live the life she wanted. No rivalling nations, no war, only her and her newborn children to raise and the setting sun over the Dawning Isles. She could forget the horrors she had inflicted, and lock her equipment away...for a while. 'The Third War' Araxamas and his Order of Knights had worked tirelessly to bring the Orcs to heel after the Second War, now they had freed themselves once again, destroying their camps and fleeing. While he went out to deal with the problem, Louisea was left to take care of 13 Year old Dawn, and the two troublemaking twin boys Ardan and Jaerrick who we're only 10. Louisea had tried her best to give Dawn the life she had always wanted for herself, comfort and freedom, but Dawn only seemed to yearn for the hard life of the Knights and of her Father. The boys we're more or less Araxamas's responsibility, but Louisea silently ensured both of them would be well. The Orcs would be a threat no more however. Araxamas would return to the Isles and continue trying to bring order, stability and peace to their lands and that of neighboring Alterac which was in a constant state of rioting and anarchy. Their troubles would only increase however as word of a plague in the north would reach them, but it was not their responsibility. 'Let the Paladins Handle It' he'd tell her, and she agreed. They had enough trouble on their plate. Unfortunately the Paladins would fail, the Scourge would consume the North and head south, and when Uther finally fell, the only force strong enough to resist the Scourge truely was now the mighty, Fenris Keep.... 'The Siege of Fenris' After treachery from within by the Kirin Tor Mage, Thule Ravenclaw. The Scourge swarmed on Fenris Keep like a storm in the latest hours of the night. Louisea and Araxamas woke to the sounds of screams and alarm bells as their worst fears became a reality. Araxamas set out to lead the defence, while Louisea set out to ensure the safety of their children. Unfortunately finding Ardan and Jaerrick, their two sons, to be killed in their room, and their daughter Dawn nowhere to be found. She would retrieve what she could find, flooring any undead who would try to stop her, she would flee the keep, flee her home...flee the life she had always wanted, now robbed from her. 'Silverpine' Louisea would return to the only life she knew best, her former superiors at Gilneas were not impressed with her defection so many years before, but could certainly use their old asset to their advantage. Louisea spent her time conducting missions to investigate the Scourge, the Scarlet Crusade, the wretched Forsaken, and this new Argent Dawn. Disgusted by her superiors unwillingness to assist in fighting the Scourge Louisea defected again, surviving alone in the wilderness of Silverpine Forest and Tirisfal Glades, watching, waiting, believing her family to be killed, and so that part of her which had been so loving and caring to have died with them. Her immense hate for the Scourge, and the 'Worgen' that her people had become, lead her to hunt these monsters with even greater evil then they would hunt her, silencing them with the throw of a blade, the flick of a wrist, a leap from a tree, and she would be gone. Her presence did not go unnoticed, and Gilneas, SI:7 and the Forsaken's Dark Rangers all sought her for information, recruitment or to kill her. Outclassing her former comrades, the Alliance's greatest assassins and the most skilled Rangers on Azeroth was no easy task, Louisea however managed. 'Reunited' After years of living alone, Louisea would discover her Husband had returned after suspiciously vanishing at his own execution at the Scarlet Monestary. She would follow her husband, who was also with their daughter, Dawn, to the Dawning Isles. There, Araxamas and Dawn were encountered by Dark Rangers, with moments to spare, Louisea sprang down and saved their lives, but being wounded herself. Araxamas let the mysterious rogue rest and recover in his old family holiday manor on the isles, later he and his Knights would engage a group of Death Knights, including Araxamas's late father, Maelan Terimidias. With the assistance of a pillar which nullified the Death Knight's foul magic, the Knights drove the Death Knights off, though Louisea's identity would be revealed. Their reunion was not as happy as she had imagined it, her husband had changed, her daughter was all grown up, and both of them despised her, finally learning of her 'talents' as an Agent to Gilneas. She would continue to acompany them however, assist them, gain information for them, and would even die for them if she needed to. Now that she had them, she could find redemption again. And that, is all she ever wanted. Appearance, Traits and Characteristics Appearance Louisea is usually wearing a combination of Leather and light mail armor. In her matron days she allowed her hair to grow long, but now long hair is simply a hinderance, so she has it cut back. Her hair is greyed and her face worn. She is a gilnean by blood, but had spent most of her adult life in Lordaeron, and was spared the Worgen Curse, and that terrifying british accent. Traits and Characteristics Louisea is very cautious and calculative. When she meets new people, she doesn't automatically see them in a good light, she assesses their motives, their character and so she trusts few people.